In general, a pipetting device is known and is typically used in research institutes, hospitals and the like in order to suction and supply liquid in a predetermined quantity being a comparatively small quantity into a well of a plate such as a micro plate, a deep hole block and the like. Liquid supplied with a pipetting device is exemplified by blood and the other biological samples, solvents, reagents and the like. In order to omit troubles for cleaning a site where a pipetting device contact liquid to be suctioned, a mode of mounting a pipette chip is generally used. In that mode of device, a part or the whole of the above described liquid is generally taken out by suction of the pipetting device through the pipette chip from a set of plates or a liquid reservoir and is retained inside the pipette chip and subsequently supplied into the well of another plate.
In order to store a used pipette chip, a pipetting device on which a pipette chip is mounted, that is, an device adapted to comprise a waste container disposed separately from the rack of the pipette chip is widely used. In the device with that constitution, a used pipette chip is temporarily stored in a waste container which is collectively abandoned at a point of time when pipette chips are stored to some extent inside the waste container. At that occasion, the waste container is cleaned for preventing contamination and thereafter is used again or abandoned together with the used pipette chips.
On a waste container, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-61957 discloses a waste box detachably attachable to a pipetting device and can be covered with a cover and the like for preventing pollution. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-127128 and Japanese Patent No. 03569779 disclose a chip cartridge accompanying a waste tray integrally comprising a cartridge portion in which a waste container for storing pipette chips after use and a plurality of pipette chips used for sampling solution can be arranged.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H62-276466 discloses an automatic analyzer with a pipette.